


Watermelon Seeds

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Little Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Sammy is having a crisis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watermelon Seeds

Dean set in the kitchen, across from John, cleaning the sawed off for him. He had been kicked out of school for a week for beating up a kid, and this was only day two. John wasn't extremely mad, but Dean's punishment was helping John get ready for his next hunt. That didn't bother Dean. What bothered Dean was the fact that Sam was now unprotected at school and there was nothing he could do about it. 

It was three-thirty when Sam came running in through the front door of their apartment. Tears were in his eyes as he raced past his brother and dad and headed straight for the bathroom. John didn't see the tears, so he figured that Sam just really had to go. Dean saw the tears though. He saw them and he went to investigate. If his brother was hurt, then he'd break John's rule and go kick some little boys butt. He walked to the bathroom and softly knocked on the door.

"Sammy?" Dean asked. He heard the whimpers of his little brother. He had heard them quite a few times over Sam's lifetime. He still cringed though. "You okay?"

"Go away." Sam said. He sounded so small, so sad. Dean jiggled the door knob, but the door didn't open.

"Sam, open the door." Dean said. He looked over at John, who had set what he was working on onto the table and was watching. "Please." Dean added when the door still did not open. Finally, Sam opened the door, his eyes red from crying. 

"I don't wanna die Dean!" Sam cried as he wrapped his arms around his brother’s legs and started crying against Dean's jeans. Dean looked down at the top of Sam's head.

"Why are you gonna die?" Dean asked, concerned. Had one of them threatened to beat Sam up so bad that he would die? Anger kept building up in the front of Dean's mind.

"I...I had wa...watermelon at...at lunch and...I...I accidentally ate...a seed. Bobby...Walker...he...he said that...a...a watermelon was...was gonna grow in...my belly and that...it would end up...killing me." Sam cried. Dean looked up at John and covered his mouth to keep from laughing at his brother. John smiled as he heard the story. He went over to Sam and Dean and grabbed Sam, lifting him up and setting him down in the tiny living room.

"Sammy." John said as he set down next to his crying son. Dean set next to him, arms wrapped around Sam. "It's okay if you swallow a watermelon seed. It's not gonna kill you. There's not dirt in there to make anything grow." John lightly poked Sam's tummy, knowing that he was ticklish. Sam laughed.

"But Dean made me try his mud pies one time. So there may be dirt in there." Sam said. John glared at his oldest and Dean gave a sheepish laugh.

"Don't worry Sammy. There's no way a watermelon is going to grow in your stomach. There's no way that it would be able to." Dean said as John rolled his eyes at the fact that he had made Sam eat mud pies. 

"Go get your PJ's on Sammy." John said, knowing that Sam was going to stay in the house for the rest of the day. He went to his and Dean's room, then came back out a minute later wearing a pair of sweat pant shorts and a black Bon Jovi t-shirt. He went up to John and Dean, who were still set where he had left them.

"What about apple seeds?"

.: The End :.


End file.
